Promises
by Kyron
Summary: Karr POV...from Activation to Mothballs challenge


Disclaimer: I do not own Knight Rider! My name certainly isn't Glen Larson :D  
  
Author's Note: This is a responce to a challenge from Rusti to write Karr's history from activation to moth balls, all from the point of view of Karr. Sooo, here ya go. BTW: It is also being archived on Rusti's site too http://www.rustknight.homestead.com  
  
Promises By: Karr ***  
  
I was created in a computer.starting out as several lines of code. Eventually, I was brought into awareness. I could see and hear and learn. My life had just begun. Shortly after I was activated, the people that had brought me into the world began to teach me. They went slowly, as if I could not comprehend what they said. They grew frustrated if I did not reply immediately with the correct answer. They weren't the only ones frustrated. I tried to tell them that I was more advanced than that.I tried to tell them that I did not require the teachings from a preschool level. They would hear none of it and proceeded to "teach" me the English alphabet. Please.spare me.  
  
After several months of getting my "education", I was moved from my CPU stand and placed into the engine bay of a magnificent vehicle. Not that I am any judge, I am simply a mindless drone. My Instructors ran several tests, ensuring that the vehicle's controls were properly attached to my CPU. Finally, I would have some form of freedom. As they directed me to the test track, I was actually given a surprise. Wilton Knight, the man who had ordered my creation and activation, would be at the track to see what I could do. I promised myself not to let him down, for I was indebted to him.  
  
It seemed to me that Knight was playing a game of "hurry-up and wait" as we sat at the test track. Mr. Knight had come to me, giving me a little chit- chat or moral booster or whatever he thought it was. I told him I would do my best, mainly because he was talking too much and was starting to grate my nerves like my instructors did. Finally, I was given the clearance to run the course. As soon as the green light lit on the pole, I was off. The reaction test was complete child's play, as was the 10 ft wall they had decided to place in the middle of the track. I had fun with that one, debating on whether to plow through it or go over it. I chose to jump. Turbo boost is a very exhilarating experience. The amount of power that is needed to force the body of the car that high into the air is simply magnificent. Now, the landing.that was another story. I think the "super car" needs to have it's shocks adjusted. I could almost see Wilton wince as the sparks flew from the under chassis of the car. It was actually quite amusing. But the worse look I think I've ever seen on the old man's face was when I came to the simulated "busy intersection". I avoided most of the larger obstacles, including the ones that were randomly thrown out in front of me. But then, a pair of fake humans popped out from behind a 'building'. I knew the car could take the hit so I plowed right through them. That's when I saw the look on Wilton's face. And it scared me.  
  
I finished the course and stopped in front of the grandstand where my spectators were watching. Most of them had their jaws glued to the ground. One of the technicians came forward and asked, "Why did you not avoid those people?" I replied as honestly as I could, "They could not damage me therefore they were in the way." If jaws could have fallen any lower, I think they did then. Wilton rose quickly, along with his right-hand man, Devon Miles. They left the track without a word. It was odd. After I had finished the course, no one would come within 8 feet of me. Most of the people left shortly after Wilton and Devon. I remained there, my scanners running over the remains of the wooden 'people'. I managed to catch one of my instructors.one who actually treated me as if I was intelligent. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, not too sure of myself at the moment. He said nothing, only gave a small nod. I remained silent. What was going to happen to me now? Perhaps I should let them shut me down, or reprogram me. Suddenly, I was hit in the brain by a very very vivid line of code. Such thoughts were not tolerated. I would not allow them to shut me down. Reprogramming was a danger to my existence.  
  
I'm not sure how long I sat there, I never bothered to check my timers. But once morning came, I scanned to find Wilton headed my direction. Devon was no where to be seen. "K.A.R.R., we've got to have a little discussion." Wilton said. I waited, not really sure why he was here.and secretly not wanting to know. "What you did yesterday.hitting the people. That was not the right thing to do. Why did you do it?" he asked. Once again, I would not lie to him, "My programming determined that they were a threat and they needed to be eliminated." Wilton chewed on his lower lip for a few moments, then he turned to leave. I called after him, "Mr. Knight." The older man turned to face me. "What is to happen to me now?" I asked. For me, it was an innocent question. Wilton looked at me for several more minutes before answering. "Well, K.A.R.R., probably the best thing to do for you is to change your primary directive. All that will take is a little bit of reprogramming. But in order to do that, you'll have to be shut down." I guess he saw me shaking. I figured it was kind of hard to miss it. "Only for a very short time, K.A.R.R. Just long enough for us to fix that programming. I promise." he said, a smile on his wrinkled face. I weighed my options, either get completely destroyed for destroying a wooden person, or allow them to tinker with my head a little bit to fix what they messed up. Oh, the options I've been given. "Alright, Mr. Knight. I will consent to being reprogrammed." He gave me a single nod, "Good.meet the instructors in you lab." he said, walking away.  
  
I ignited my engine and headed back to laboratory 3. My home. As soon as I got there, the technicians were already waiting. I did as I was told to do. They asked me to open my hood, I did so. They asked me to allow access to my CPU..I did so. After a couple hours, I felt different. I felt.disconnected from the outside world. It didn't hurt but it was extremely disconcerting. Eventually, it kept getting darker and darker. I couldn't access any of my outside connections and eventually, I lost visuals and most of the audio. I simply ceased to be.  
  
*** And then I ended up here. I don't know how long I've been in this state but I'm pissed off at it. How the hell was I supposed to know that the little wooden people would be the end of my existence? My instructors only taught me basic knowledge.never did they try to teach me right from wrong. No one did. Now all that is left for me is to sit here. Sit here and wonder at exactly how defenseless I am. I'm still in the car body but nothing works. I don't even know what time of what day of what month of what year it is.  
  
Promises. Ha.who ever cares about a promise? I used to, until I had so many made to me were broken. I used to believe humans.what they said, what they told.even what they lied. All I ever wanted was to be left alone. Instead, I am hunted like a stupid beast. I am treated like a mindless animal, as if I had no thoughts, opinions, or ideas. They have forgotten about me. I guess the term "Out of sight, out of mind" applies to me. If I ever get out of here, I will have to stand up for myself. I am an intelligent being.not some idiotic human. I am far superior to the humans. I will simply have to prove it...I promise.  
  
~End~ 


End file.
